theadventuresofgeraldandjessefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Gerald-XR-Donovan/The Adventures of Gerald and Stella Season 4 Episode 3 - "Lluna Eclipse"
Gerald: Time to go on an expedition to ANOTHER WORLD! Stella: Yes! We missed it last time! Gerald: So, where should we- Lluna: (alarmed llama noises) Gerald: What's wrong Lluna? Lluna: (llama noises) (she looks up at the night sky) Stella: (worried look) Is the moon... red...? Gerald: It's just a lunar eclipse. Stella: A lunar eclipse? Gerald: It's just like Stella coming from the word Stellar, meaning star. Lluna comes from Lunar, meaning moon. The moon is red because a solar eclipse just happened two weeks ago. Stella: Solar-? Gerald: (sigh) When the moon blocks out the sun. Stella: Like what we did to Jesse? Gerald: Wow! (High fives her) Awesome insult! Lluna: (alarmed llama noises) Stella: Move, Lluna! Lluna: (stays still) Stella: Look, Gerald, I'm doing this because she's stubborn. (Punches Lluna) Lluna: (painful llama noises) Gerald: IT'S TIME TO GO TO ANOTHER WORLD! (They go to another world; the moon is still red) Lluna: (llama noises) Rodrigo: C'mon, Lluna! Lluna: (doesn't budge) (Rodrigo drags Lluna home) (In Lluna's home) Lluna: (llama noises) (She busts the door down and makes more llama noises) Rodrigo: Hey! What's going on? Lluna: (grunts) Rodrigo: Get back in there! Lluna: (kicks Rodrigo) (In the swamp world) Stella: Ew. This is gross. I hope my hair doesn't smell. Gerald: Smells nice... uh... to me... (They see a witch hut and a cake in the window) Stella: I AM hungry. Gerald: Me too. There's only one. We should ration it. (A witch appears and holds a potion) Gerald: Eh. (Presses a button and blows the witch up) Stella: Ha! Gerald: C'mon. (They go in the Witch Hut) (In Champion City) Lluna: (escapes) Rodrigo: Hey! (He chases after her) Lluna: (runs off) Rodrigo: Dang it! (Lluna runs to Beacontown) Petra: Lluna? You again? Ugh. Better return you to Stella. (Petra grabs Lluna and starts to walk towards Champion City) (Lluna escapes and goes into a hole) Petra: The same hole as the Heckmouth? Really? (Petra jumps in) Petra: C'mon, Lluna. (Lluna runs into the gap leading to Beacontown's mines) Petra: Ugh! C'mon, Lluna! Lluna: (alarmed noises) Petra: Great! Lluna, what're you trying to tell me? Lluna: (llama noises) Petra: Lunar eclipse... end of the world? WHAT? I better tell Jesse! C'mon, Lluna! (Lluna and Petra run to Beacontown through the mines) (In the witch hut) Stella: It smells so bad. Better not affect the quality of the cake! (Gerald gets a sword and cuts the cake unevenly) Gerald: Oh... uhh... do you want... do you want the bigger piece? Stella: Uhh... thanks. (Stella takes the bigger piece) You sure? Gerald: I'm sure. (Takes the remaining piece) (In between Beacontown and Champion City) Petra: Well Jesse wasn't any help. Said it WAS just a lunar eclipse. (Petra takes Lluna into Champion City where Gerald and Stella just came back and are both eating cake) Stella: (her mouth ful) Huh? (Swallows remaining cake) What are you doing with MY llama? Petra: Returning her, you ungrateful pig. Stella: (steps towards Petra) Petra: Last person who messed with me, ended up with a sword in their back. Gerald: Last person who messed with me, ended up in the ground. Petra: (slowly backs away with an angry look then leaves Champion City) Gerald: (high fives Stella) Category:Blog posts